


Koffie

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Una nueva mascota llega a sus vidas.





	Koffie

**Author's Note:**

> NedTai Week  
> Day 3: Pets

La llegada de Koffie a la vida de la familia fue inesperada. Aquella tarde, el abuelo Janssen los llamó para pedirles un favor. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba de qué se trataba. Mei y Lars se quedaron en la sala a conversar con los abuelos, mientras los niños salieron al patio a jugar.

“Lars, hijo, quisiera que me hicieras un gran favor. Verás, encontramos un perro abandonado hace unos días, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de él, así que quería dártelo”

Mei miró a Lars emocionada. Él hubiera querido más tiempo para pensarlo mejor. Aunque de nada serviría discutirlo con Mei porque sabía que aceptaría de inmediato.

“Quizá…” no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración, en ese momento escuchó las risas de los niños y los tres entraron contentos a pedirles a sus padres que vieran el perro que estaba en el patio.

Así que sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Lars estuvo de acuerdo en adoptarlo y llevarlo a casa. Y es que el simple hecho de ver la sonrisa de sus hijos y la de Mei, lo hacían decir sí a cualquier cosa, y eso incluía aceptar algo que no iba con sus gustos.

No era que odiara a los perros, de hecho su hermano menor tenía uno. Sin embargo sabía que un animal así podría ensuciar la casa con facilidad, probablemente mordería sus zapatos y destruiría el jardín. Sin embargo, agradeció que no fuera un gato, al menos un perro no dejaría tanto pelo como lo hacían ellos. Y bueno, además ya tenían un conejo

En el camino, Mei le iba contando las ventajas de tener otro tipo de mascota, pues ésta  podría cuidar la casa y proteger a los niños. Lars pensó que quizá tenía razón, aunque vivían en un vecindario tranquilo, no estaba de más estar protegido.

Koffie, como el abuelo lo había llamado, era un perro que aunque joven, ya no era un cachorro, pero parecía tierno y amigable, perfecto para que se llevara bien con los niños. Además de que ya tenía todas las vacunas y un collar.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Willem, el más pequeño de los tres niños, se acercó a su padre y con visible emoción en la voz le dijo:

“Gracias, papi”

Lars sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, pues sabía muy bien de la fascinación de su hijo pequeño por los animales y siendo tan callado, le pareció lindo verlo así de animado. Mei sacó les tomó una fotografía para recordar el día en que el nuevo integrante se unió a la familia.

Como era de esperarse, ocurrieron algunas de las cosas que Lars temía, como cuando Koffie dejaba huellas de lodo en el piso, le ladraba a los desconocidos, quería que lo sacaran a pasear muy temprano, y a veces tomaba objetos de la casa para enterrarlos en el patio. Sin embargo, no pasó de ahí, el jardín estaba intacto y parecía llevarse bien con Miffy. Incluso cuando creía que se ocuparía de la limpieza, toda la familia tomaba turnos para hacerlo.

A Koffie sólo le gustaba echarse cerca del jardín, muchas veces Miffy le hacía compañía; vigilaba a los niños cuando éstos daban un paseo en bicicleta, o cuando jugaban en el patio. Lars no lo quería admitir, pero a él también le agradaba la presencia del perro en la casa, siempre era una fiesta cómo Koffie y los niños le daban la bienvenida a Mei cuando ella regresaba del trabajo. Eran momentos de pura felicidad.

Se quedó al  lado de Vincent, luego de que éste perdiera un partido de futbol importante, no hubo palabras que pudieran consolarlo, salvo la compañía de aquella fiel mascota; también acompañaba a Anri mientras le decía adiós a las ruedas de entrenamiento, y vigilaba a Willem cuando observaba insectos en el jardín.

Eran detalles pequeños que lo hacían muy importante para la familia. Aunque algunos momentos inolvidables dejaban consigo un desastre que a todos les tocaba limpiar. Quizá adoptarlo, no había sido tan mala idea, pensaron todos.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
